Bloom At Dawn
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: well, those were two faces she hadn't seen since 8th grade. here she was, a sophomore, kicked out of the house because she filled the pool with guacamole, and at her new apartment she finds a little shark and weasel. hmm, fun. or, it was, until they brought in the antagonist of our story... that guy's a creeper. Writer: Sarrah savannah
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom At Dawn**

Sarrah: hello, everyone. This is my newest story, a present-time story. This is Akatsuki Sakura, and please, critiques are accepted but don't flame. I'm not the best writer... but I hope you enjoy!

Neko: *evil face* flame my little Sarrah-chan, and the entire Akatsuki will hunt you down.

Hidan: *raises brow* will we?

Kakuzu: YES we will. *snarl*

Sarrah: ^/ / / /^; I-its ok, Kuzu-kun...

Sakura pulled up on her bright red motorcycle just behind the moving van. She pulled off her black helmet, and shook out her shoulder length hair. Throwing one leg over so she was sitting casually on the bike, she observed her surroundings.

Four different 3 story apartments surrounded her, one painted a crimson red with black roofs, yellow with brown, orange with blue, and purple with green.

'_Which is the 'Akatsuki' building?'_ she wondered, checking her watch. '_That Pein guy owns the building, he said he'd meet us here...'_ she tapped her foot impatiently.

**'He better not be late! I don't want to hang out here, it lacks cute men!** As inner spoke, the moving van's door opened and a tall man with a cigarette stepped out and came over.

She smiled at him, "thanks, Asuma-san, for helping get my junk out here."

he laughed, "well, you do have a lot of junk- I can't make you get it all out here by yourself, could I?"

She laughed a little, "you only did it so my aunt wouldn't eat your head off~" he guiltily grinned, scratching the back off his head. "Well, anyway, go hang out. I know all you want to do is relax and watch clouds like the lazy guy you are, eh?"

"You have no clue." he chuckled, walking off to stroll the place. Sakura watched him go with a grin, and then checked her watch again. "Where the hell is this guy?!" she growled.

"Me, I presume." came a dark voice. She turned her head to see a man before her- spiky orange hair, a face that looked like it had fallen on, like, 20 nails, and ringed grayish purple eyes.

**'Whoa, this guy looks so cool! And sexy~!'** inner purred, clasping her hands as hearts formed in her eyes.

_'Wooooah there inner, don't make a pool in my head. And I already knew that~'_ she thought back as Inner drooled. She smiled outwardly as inner wiped her face, not taking her eyes from the window she used to see Sakura's surroundings.

"Sup, are you Pein?" she asked casually. He nodded, and she glanced around at all the buildings. "So, gunna tell me which is the Akatsuki building?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "You chose the Akatsuki building?" He asked with a raised brow. "I was curtain you would choose the leaf or sand buildings... or even the sound."

"Then why would I be asking for the Akatsuki building, meh?" she mewed, poking his chest and sticking out her tongue. He narrowed his ringed eyes, then rolled them.

"Come, the Akatsuki building is the red and black one." he stated. Sakura grabbed a blue bag from her motorcycle, slung it on her shoulder, and then grabbed a skateboard that was strapped onto the bike. "Kay then." she answered, following.

He led her silently into the lobby of the red painted building. Inside, she found it was a little nicer than she expected. Instead of cement floors it was black tile, and on the red brick walls, clouds were carved into the red brick, the inside painted white. There was an L shaped leather couch to the left, with a dark red rug, TV, recliner, and bookshelf. But to no surprise, the floor was scuffed and dirty, the couch had rips, there was gum on the walls, and the rugged area had quite the few beer cans- despite the unused trash and recycling container.

Directly in front of them, all the way to the back of the room, was a desk. Pein made his way to it, and then ducked down to see under the counter. He came back up, and in his hand he held a key on a ring. He tossed it to her which she caught with the hand un-occupied by her skateboard. The key was red, and in black, it said C-5. She also noticed that there was an adorable little trinket on the key ring. It was a red cloud, bordered with white.

"We are on A level now, so your room is on the top floor." he said, motioning to a door on the right with the sign 'stairs'. And, as if it were a cue, that door opened.

"hn." was the only sound she heard, an answer to a conversation, before a long haired ravenette stepped past the door, his coal-colored eyes found her quickly. They flashed red with surprise, just like she remembered as she recognized his face instantly.

A familiar blue head popped out behind him as he froze, and it showed a bright toothy smile.

"Kisame-chan? Itachi-chan?" she called, grinning.

"Kitten!" the bulky guy laughed, shouldering his way past Itachi, to grab the short pinkette with one arm. She sat with a grin on his shoulder, suddenly finding herself thankful for the high ceilings.

"Jeeze, fish-face, I haven't felt this tall sense I was- like, 13!" she laughed, memories of middle school with these two boys coming fresh to her thoughts. She puffed up her cheeks as she glared at Itachi, who remained motionless as he stood, still holding the door open to the stairs. "And hello to you too, ice cube!" she pouted.

Pein watched from the counter, bewildered with the common chit-chat between them.

"What are you doing here, kitten?"

"My parents kicked me out after 'being too reckless'."

"Dang, did you spray paint the walls again?"

"No... I just threw a party, is all."

"And how many people?"

"... I dunno, maybe 60?"

Itachi finally seemed to recover from his shock- and he gave it to Pein as the ginger watched him smile, a very rare image. "No wonder you got kicked out, Saku."

"Said the all amazing 'Tachi~" she laughed, sticking her tongue out as she slid off of the blue man's shoulder. "If I remember, then yeah, you were kicked out of your parents house too~!"

"That was different." The Uchiha retorted with an eye roll and a smirk.

"Yeah, 'cause beating up the neighbors and getting arrested at 12 is so much worse than setting the house on fire and filling the pool with guackemoli." Sakura cooed.

"You did all that, kitten?! Jeeze, badass little shrimp, that's one hell of a party!" the shark man laughed.

She chuckled, "had I known where you dorks lived, I would have invited you~!" she cooed, grinning. "But, no, you just up and disappeared from classes in the middle of the day, and never showed up again! We even had plans to dye the school's pool yellow after we cut 6th period, remember?"

Itachi shook his head, smirking. "Would have been a great prank, Saku." He praised their younger selves.

Ah, memories.


	2. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
